Second Chances and New Beginnings
by CeCe17
Summary: <html><head></head>"Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning." Damon's life had ended twice. He really thought the last time was IT for him. Yet here he was living a life he didn't know he wanted. Maybe this was his second chance to live out the life that ended too soon the first time. Even if it was with someone he had no recollection of every meeting.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, so this is my first story that I have written for this fandom. So please try to take it easy on me. First of all I wanted to point some things out. This story is going to take place after Season Five but it won't follow Season Six. So don't expect to see what's happening in the new season in this story. Secondly this is a Damon/OC story, so if you're a Damon/Elena shipper, you probably wont want to read this story and that's fine but if you choose to read this story anyway, then I hope you enjoy. I also realize that this type of story may have been done before but before you start flaming me. I hope you will give this story a shot. Now I hope you will enjoy this story and if you have any questions or suggestions feel free to leave them in a review or PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Now I'm only going to do this once. I don't own TVD or any of its characters or anything that you may recognize from the show. That includes the dialogue (especially the one used in the beginning of this chapter). I also don't own the quote in this chapter. The only thing I own is my OC and any other character that you don't recognize from the show.**

* * *

><p><em>~Sometimes, life gives you a second chance <em>

_Because just maybe you weren't ready the first time~_

* * *

><p>"You lied to me," Elena said crying, looking in the direction in which she thought Damon was standing.<p>

"Even if I wanted to apologize," Damon says as he brushes Elena's hair back. "You can't hear me, so I won't," Damon says as he looks at Elena crying.

"Please don't leave me," Elena says as through her tears.

"I don't have a choice baby," Damon softly says.

Damon looks at Elena trying to cherish this final moment with her.

"You are by far the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my one hundred and seventy three years on this earth," he says not making a move to comfort her, knowing it would only make things worse. "The fact that that I get to die knowing that I was loved… not just by anyone but by you… Elena Gilbert… is the epitome of a fulfilled life."

Elena slides down to the ground in tears, sobbing.

"It's never going to get any better than this," Damon says as he crouches down in front of her. "I peaked."

Damon caresses Elena's face, feeling his heart break for the girl he is in love with.

"I love you… Elena," Damon says knowing it's going to be the last time that he will be able to tell her, even if she can't hear him.

"Please. Please come back to me," Elena pleads, not being able to see Damon but knowing that he can hear her.

Damon sadly watches Elena plead him to come back, knowing that there's nothing he can do to fulfill it.

"Bye," he softly whispers before disappearing and leaving a sobbing Elena behind in the crypt.

* * *

><p>The wind is roughly blowing as Damon finds Bonnie on the Other Side.<p>

As he's walking to stand beside her the ground begins to shake, "This place is going down isn't it?"

"It is," Bonne simply answers.

"I'm sure there are a million people we'd rather be with right now," Bonnie says as she looks at Damon, before grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"A couple thousand at most," Damon answers looking down at their hands, before looking back at Bonnie.

As the wind begins to pick up and a bright light appears, they both look forward awaiting what's to come.

"Do you think it'll hurt?" Bonnie questions as the light begins to get brighter.

"I don't know-," Damon begins to say but is cut off as the light shines really bright and it engulfs them.

* * *

><p>Damon woke up gasping for air. Before sitting up with his back against the headboard. He rubbed his face before running his hands through his hair. Looking around he didn't recognize the room he was currently in.<p>

Hearing a door knob rattle, Damon watched as a dark haired woman made her way out of the bathroom. Carrying a small pile of clothes, before dumping them into them into the hamper in the corner of the room.

His eyes snapped towards her face when she turned around.

"Hey. You're awake," She said as she smiled, before walking towards the bed.

"You're pregnant," Damon blurted out as he saw her rest her hand on her showing belly.

"I've only been this way for the last eight and a half months babe," she said softly laughing. "Did it barely hit you that we're going to be parents?"

Damon didn't know what was going on. Vampires couldn't reproduce. Yet he was staring at her pregnant belly, while trying to figure out an explanation. That's when his eyes zeroed in on the rings on her left hand. Seeing the engagement ring and wedding band had him quickly looking at his own hands.

He noticed he was only wearing a wedding band and no daylight ring. Yet the curtains were wide open letting the sunshine pour into the room and he wasn't burning to ashes.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Damon looked up at the strange woman whose name he didn't even know. Who turned out was _his wife_ and was pregnant with _his_ _baby_.

"Yeah I'm fine," he lied not wanting to let on to how he was really feeling.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she looked at him in concern.

"Yeah I'm sure," Damon quickly said. "Why?"

"You're just acting strange."

"Had a weird dream is all," he said hoping she wouldn't question him any further.

She looked like she didn't believe him before shaking her head and softly smiling at him.

"Ok. Well you have to take a shower and get ready so we're not late to our doctor's appointment."

He numbly nodded pulling the sheets away, while still trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'll be downstairs making breakfast. So try to hurry ok?"

He nodded as he watched her walk out the room.

He didn't know how he got here. Shouldn't he cease to exist? Last time he checked he had died. That_ dream _has been his reality. He and Bonnie had gone down with the Other Side.

_Bonnie_. He didn't know what had happened to her. Was it possible that she was here, wherever_ here_ was, as well?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it. The first chapter of this story. Please let me know whether I should continue it or not because I don't want to continue to write this if no one is interested in reading. So please review to let me know. If I see that there's is a lot or a good amount of interest in this story then I will post the next chapter soon where you will learn the mystery woman's name and what happened to Bonnie.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to Kayla for reviewing. I also want to thank e1311, Lizzy Salvatore-Cooper-Grey,CHH-666 for following. I also want to thank okgurl87 for reviewing and following this story as well as Calliope's Scribe for following and adding this story to your favorites. I'm hopping that this means that you want me to continue this story, so this chapter is dedicated to you guys and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

She was downstairs in the kitchen making pancakes, while Damon was upstairs taking a shower and getting ready. She was so concentrated on not burning the food as she moved around the kitchen, that she didn't notice Damon leaning against the kitchen doorway.

She was busy whisking a bowl of eggs that she had forgotten to flip the pancakes on the griddle.

Smelling something burning, had her turning as quickly as she possibly could. She let out a couple of curse words as she scrambled for the spatula.

Flipping them she noticed the bottom burned severely. Knowing that they weren't edible anymore, she started placing them on a plate so she could throw them away. All at once instead of going back and forth.

She had just turned to throw them away, when she heard someone clear their throat. The sudden noise made her jump and accidently drop the plate spilling the burnt pancakes on the floor.

"Sorry," Damon apologized as he moved into the kitchen. "I'll get those," he said before crouching down to pick up the mess on the floor.

"Thanks," she said. "It would have taken me a while to get those by myself," she said, motioning towards her stomach when Damon looked up.

She stepped aside watching, as he stood and threw her failed attempt into the trash.

Hearing her take a sharp intake of breath had him quickly turning to face her.

"You okay? You're not going into labor are you?" he quickly asked.

"No," she said as she shook her head and softly smiled at him. "The baby just decided to make its presence known."

He watched her softly rub her belly.

"Give me your hand," she said as she looked at him before holding her hand out.

He slowly closed the distance between them and slowly raised his hand.

Taking his hand and placing it on her belly she moved it around and held it still for a couple of seconds. She watched him as they waited for the baby to kick again.

She watched as he softly smiled as the baby kicked again.

When he looked up, she softly smiled at him. Standing up on her toes, the best she could anyway, she kissed him. She felt him tense up but decided to not bring it up as she stepped away from him.

"I'm going to finish making breakfast," she softly said.

"Do you need any help?"

She looked at him as she finished pouring more pancake batter onto the griddle.

"Yeah. Could you keep an eye on this while I cook the eggs?"

He nodded before moving to lean on the counter close to the stove.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the OBGYN waiting room was an experience he didn't think he would ever witness. As if the morning events hadn't been somewhat awkward. Sitting in a room with diagrams of the various stages of pregnancy and delivery was making him uncomfortable and he didn't really think it was possible for him to feel this way.

Since waking up, he realized he was still living in Mystic Falls. He just hadn't seen any really familiar faces yet and he didn't need his daylight ring to walk in the sun. Which he figured could only mean one thing. Somehow he had gone back to being human.

Looking up towards the front desk he saw a familiar face. The short haired brunette looked up at him and they both shared the same expression on their faces as they stared at one another. She picked up a file before opening the door leading into the waiting room.

"Vivienne Collins," she called out as she looked around the room.

He looked around the room and saw the mystery woman stand up. Now he had a name to the mysterious woman who he was married and having a baby with. He watched as she started to walk towards the door before stopping.

"Aren't you going to come?" Vivienne asked while raising her eyebrow.

"Do you want me too?"

"We made this baby together," she said. "I think it's only fair we do this together as well."

"We need to talk," the brunette haired nurse whispered as she walked with Damon.

"Straight ahead and fifth door on the right," she called out to Vivienne who looked over her shoulder and pointed at the door.

Seeing the nurse nod she went into the room. Leaving Damon and the nurse slowly walking before stopping a little way from the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon fiercely whispered, not wanting to be overheard.

"I don't know but we need to figure this out," Bonnie said in the same tone as him. "Meet me at the Grill in an hour and we'll talk more about it."

Damon nodded before walking into the room followed by Bonnie. He watched as Bonnie took Vivienne's vitals before telling them the Doctor Goldstein would be in shortly and leaving.

They both sat in silence waiting for the doctor. Vivienne was looking at a poster near the exam table and Damon was looking around the room, noticing the models on the counter. Hearing a knock they both looked towards the door.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" a blonde average height woman asked.

"Fine. Just the normal pregnancy problems," Vivienne answered as she watched her doctor nod and write in her chart.

"So you said you wanted to wait to find out the sex of the baby until we could completely define whether it was a boy or girl," she said looking at Damon and Vivienne. "Do you want to find out or do you want to wait until the baby is born?"

Vivienne turned towards Damon. "Do you want to find out what we're having?"

"Do you want to?"

"It'll make it easier to set up the nursery and buy stuff for the baby when we go shopping later on," Vivienne said. "But if you want to wait we can just buy what we'll need during our hospital stay in neutral colors."

"If you want we can start and you can decide during the ultrasound," Doctor Goldstein said as she moved turned the ultrasound machine on.

"Lay back and pull your shirt up and over your belly and pull your pants down a little," she said as she watched Vivienne do as she was told before squirting some gel and moving the wand to spread the gel.

The only sound was the doctor clicking some buttons before the swoosh sound of a fast heartbeat filled the room.

"There's your baby's heartbeat," she said as she moved the wand around. "There's the head and it's in a good position to tell whether it's a boy or a girl."

Vivienne turned to look at Damon and found him, with his elbows on his knees and his head resting on his clasped hands, staring at the screen intently.

"Do you want to find out or wait," she softly asked him.

He glanced towards her before looking at the screen again, "Let's find out."

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked looking at both of them nod before moving the wand and pressing a bottom. "Congratulations. You're having a boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it Chapter Two for this story. I can't wait to read your thoughts on it. Whether you liked it or not. Although if you didn't like it please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcome as well as to any suggestions on how to make the story better. All ideas, suggestions, questions are welcome. Feel free to PM if you want to bounce any suggestions or ideas for this story. If I end up using your suggestion or idea the credit will obviously go to you. So with that said I hope you will review and let me know whether I should continue to write for this story or not before I get too invested into this.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I want to start by thanking the readers who have added this to their favorites list as well as to the readers who have followed this story. As well as VikasAdiwal and Supernatural Creatures Rock100 for reviewing. Also thank you BellaSalvatore1918 for helping me out and being my beta for this story. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"You okay?" Vivienne asked, looking at Damon. He had been quiet since they had left the clinic.

"Why is your last name Collins on your chart? Shouldn't it be Salvatore since we're married?" Damon asked, glancing at her before looking back towards the road.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? Besides… you know why," Vivienne said looking at him. Seeing Damon remain quiet, she sighed, "The reason why my last name is Collins and not Salvatore is because we found out I was pregnant before we got married."

They were both silent, but for different reasons. Damon didn't know what to say and Vivienne was waiting for him to speak up.

She moved around in her seat trying to get comfortable but the ache in her back was making it impossible.

"You alright?" he questioned as he saw her moving around and rubbing her back.

"My back's just hurting," Vivienne answered while sighing in frustration. "Is it alright if we postpone this until tomorrow? It's just that with my back aching, I won't be comfortable moving around."

Instead of answering, Damon turned the car back around and headed in the direction of his new home.

"We should start picking out baby names, now that we know what the sex of the baby is," she said, breaking the silence.

"Whatever you decide to name him is fine," Damon told her as he turned onto their street.

"I would really like it if you would decide on a name with me or picked a name that you liked. This baby is half yours so you should have a say in his name as well," Vivienne stated watching Damon closely knowing something was wrong. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Will you stop asking that?" Damon snapped without looking at her. "I'm fine."

He pulled into the driveway. He had just turned the car off when Vivienne threw the door open before exiting as fast as she could, slamming the door shut and making her way up the front steps of the house.

Sighing, Damon followed. Neither said anything as he unlocked the front door.

Stepping into the house, she made her way up the stairs while he closed the door behind him and went into the living room.

He sighed in frustration while rubbing his hands down his face before dropping onto the couch and looking around the room. He noticed that it was spotless like the rest of the house seemed to be.

Damon got up and made his way towards the mantel as he noticed the picture frames resting on it.

The first one he looked at, was of them kissing as the sun set behind them. The next one appeared to have been taken at some party; and as he took a closer look, he realized that it was at the Founder's Day kickoff party.

The third frame, which was in the middle, was what he thought had to be their wedding photo. He was dressed in a black dress shirt with a light blue tie and vest along with some black dress pants and shoes. She was dressed in a knee length strapless dress. She had her left hand on his chest while his was wrapped around her waist. They were both looking at the camera but what he noticed the most about the picture was the look in her eyes that seemed to make her blue eyes seem brighter and the way her smile brightened up her whole face.

"That had to be one of the happiest days of my life."

Damon spun around to see Vivienne standing at the edge of the couch. Her left hand rested on her belly while the other held a book. Letting the book fall onto the couch, she walked closer.

"We had just found out I was pregnant and you proposed right in the hotel room bathroom doorway," she told him, chuckling. "Wasn't the most romantic proposal but we were too caught up in the moment to really care."

She picked the frame up, "We got married that same day just before my cousin's wedding." She softly laughed. "I can't believe we had one of those Vegas weddings. The only difference is we were both sober."

He smirked before heading towards the couch.

"Baby names?" he questioned as he picked the book off the couch before looking up as she put the picture in its place.

"Yeah," she said as she walked towards him and brushed her hair behind her ears. "I thought I would start looking at names and making a list of the ones I like."

He nodded and set the book back onto the couch. Damon noticed that Vivienne seemed disappointed that he hadn't said anything else, but what was he supposed to say?

"I'm thinking of going to the Grill," Damon stated as he walked towards the front hall. "Do you want me to bring you back something?"

"It's okay. I'll just make myself something here," she answered softly. "But I'll call you if I start craving something from there."

Damon nodded and saw her give him a small smile but he just turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Grill, Damon looked around before making his way towards Bonnie after he spotted her sitting in a secluded table.<p>

"Good to see this place isn't burnt to a crisp," Damon said, sitting down across from her. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"First we have to figure out how we got here in the first place," Bonnie explained.

"Or you could just use your witchy powers to get us out of here."

"That's the problem," she said, leaning forward.

"Let me guess, you still don't have them," Damon said leaning forward before rolling his eyes. "So what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Try to blend in while we figure out the missing pieces and find someone to help us," Bonnie said, looking around making sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Would you relax?" he questioned, noticing her look around. "The tables around us are empty."

"We don't know if there are supernatural beings lurking around," she stated, leaning back into her seat.

"There's not because, if there were, I'm pretty sure I would still be a vampire," Damon said, looking around.

"You mean…" Bonnie started to say.

"I'm a human," Damon sighed.

Bonnie looked at Damon not knowing what to say before remembering what she had wanted to ask him at the clinic.

"Why were you at the clinic earlier and with one of the patients?"

"You mean Vivienne?" Damon asked seeing Bonnie nod. "Apparently she's my wife and expecting my kid."

Bonnie looked at Damon in disbelief as he seemed so nonchalant about the whole wife and kid thing.

"She's really pretty," Bonnie stated looking at Damon.

"Yeah she's beautiful," he said shrugging. "But she's not Elena so it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Speaking of Elena," Bonnie said. "Have you seen her or anyone else?"

"No. Have you?"

Shaking her head, she sighed. "I think we won't be seeing them either."

Damon raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Think about it Damon," she said. "We died so we don't exist in their world. So it's only logical that they don't exist in our world."

"We're still in Mystic Falls though," Damon pointed out.

"Yes, but it's an alternate Mystic Falls," Bonnie said, gesturing around. "You blew up the Grill, that's how you died. Yet here it is, intact, like nothing ever happened."

"So you're telling me that we're stuck in some alternate Mystic Falls until we find someone," Damon leaned forward, "who may not even exist, to help us find our way back?"

"Yes," Bonnie said, knowing that their chances of going back were slim. But at least she was being optimistic about it.

"Face it, we're never going to find a way out of here," Damon said, growing frustrated at the idea of being stuck living a life with someone who he knew nothing about.

"I know you miss, Elena," Bonnie said. "But you have to make an effort to get to know Vivienne. Be nice to her Damon. She is having your baby after all."

* * *

><p>Walking into the house, Damon noticed how quiet it was. He was going to check upstairs but he remembered that Vivienne had been in the living room when he left.<p>

He stopped walking as he saw her asleep on the couch with a throw blanket covering her bottom half.

As soon as he was standing in front of her he gently took the book from her hand putting it on top of the coffee table. He was going to walk away when he spotted a notebook and pen lying on the floor next to her spot on the couch.

Picking it up, he noticed that it was the list of baby names she was planning on making. Looking back at her and noticing she was still sleeping, he took the notebook into the kitchen with him to read over while he got something to drink.


End file.
